First Meeting
by Hablakistan
Summary: Gajeel's causing a hold-up with his pathetic attempts at flirting, and Natsu has just about had it. Long story short, he needs a distraction- good thing there's one waiting just across the room. T for language and slight perverted thoughts. Sequel now posted.


**Hey! This is a quickie b/c I want to have a story on my account...even though I only made a fanfiction account to clear up my bookmarks... I have over a hundred bookmarked fan fictions. Ma-ma Mi-a~!**

**Anyway, enjoy & review ^^**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that's copyrighted. **_

* * *

It was another night of waiting for Gajeel's shift to be over. Natsu, Gray, and Loke were all collected on a pair of matching black leather couches. Though they were normally fair-tempered, if not just itching for a good fight, all of them were just about fed up at this point.

It was one in the morning and Gajeel's shift had been over nearly two hours ago. The only reason that they were still here- and sobered up, by now- was because Gajeel had threatened a poor bartender out of the early morning shift so he had an excuse to stay. And, of course, flirt with a short, blue haired woman that had somehow caught his eye. Clarification: Gajeel needed access to alcohol because he would not get anywhere by opening his mouth.

However, before Natsu had just about reached the end of his patience toward Gajeel's love problems, his eyes found a welcome distraction.

He trained his eyes trained on the curve of said distraction's waist, which disappeared into a pair of faded blue jeans shorts that made his hands clench in a sort of Natsu-esque desire.

Sure, he didn't respond to girls the same way his friends did. He wasn't like Loke, who had a girl in his bed every night. He wasn't like Gajeel, who was taking advantage of a very drunken girl (who Natsu felt sorry for, despite her being a stranger). He sure as hell wasn't like that damn stripper, letting a blue haired beauty trail after him for an ego boost. Natsu was interested in flame-related magic tricks, food, and his cat. That was enough for him, and, frankly, Natsu simply wasn't as bright or sexually responsive as the average male.

But tonight that girl caught his eye. Sinfully short cut-off shorts, and a tight little sparkly black tank top that did terrifyingly wonderful things to her already large bust. When he got over his moment of pervertedness, he refocused and his eyes then jumped to her hair. Like silk, was his instantaneous comparison. He tried to imagine how it might feel brushing against his skin.

When she turned around he could feel his lips parting to let out a happy little breath at her doll-like porcelain face. Brown eyes that glowed like soft embers, the color of chocolate. A smile that touched her entire face and suddenly touched his, too, from across the room. And then her lips. The best way to describe them was to express his need to have them pressed against him. Anywhere on his skin would do- but truthfully he wanted them everywhere.

Natsu couldn't remember the last time he felt so fucking _warm_. His stomach felt like it was holding lava and molten rock. But, in its own way, the craving wasn't entirely unwelcome.

* * *

Lucy wasn't one to go clubbing often. Not at all, actually. Though she tried to do the opposite of whatever her father might have wanted of her, she found that she was constantly holding herself to his standards of propriety.

Despite this, she was enjoying herself. Her friends were crazy, and she would be able to enjoy herself at old people's bingo night if she had them with her. So at a club, they were each like a good few cups of whiskey donning party hats and holding dozens of colorful party balloons. If, somehow, a shot of whiskey had physical body.

She was sipping at her third mojito of the night and though she wasn't feeling drunk just yet, she was feeling bubbly. She wanted to smile at everything, and she couldn't stop humming little forgotten melodies that had surfaced in her head. Her friends, on the other hand, weren't fairing quite as healthily. Levy- a prime example, had a little family of downed shots gathered in front of her. She was drunk, utterly and completely. Tipping every which way off her bar stool, and flirting with the rather... _crude _bartender like no tomorrow. Not they he seemed to mind. In fact, he was making his own passes right back at her, stealing peeks at her scantily clad chest.

The other girls were in various lesser states of drunkenness, or at least all but Cana, who was gulping down glasses of beer and still sober, cracking jokes and fabricating stories out of thin air. It was precisely when she reached the climax of a particularly entertaining tale that Lucy burst into full out laughter, flipping her hair back with a quick turn of her head, that she caught the eye of an extremely attractive man. And as soon as Lucy's hair fell into position, she turned ever so subtlety -or at least she tried to- in her seat to admire the man to a greater extent. And as soon as she did she found his eyes trained on her as if she were the most astonishing thing he had ever laid eyes on. To say she was flattered would be a severe understatement.

As a start, those eyes were carved from onyx, she could swear on her life. His face was nicely tanned and his hair was pink. _Pink!_ A perfect mess that her fingers were desperate to run themselves through.

And that was only the beginning. Because hot _damn_ the first few buttons of his white linen shirt were popped open and his sleeves were rolled up, and she could see _very_ defined muscles under his flawless skin, including what Cana would call 'washboard abs'. One of Lucy's favorite terms when having relation to the male body. Forget his hair, she wanted to run her hands over his _chest_. Those _arms_.

But overall, the most attractive part about him had to be his smile as she was now openly admiring him. A perfect half-moon of pearly whites and two sharp canines. And though he was incredibly hot and gorgeous and akin to a Greek god he was also so freakin' cute that she wanted to pinch his cheeks and kiss his nose.

As soon as she realized just how obvious her stares were and how amused he was at her actions, Lucy's face successfully reached a shade of red that perfectly matched Ezra's scarlet hair. She saw him get up and she grabbed her clutch, about to hightail it out of there, pronto, but he was too fast. She hopped shakily off her chair and he only took a few long strides across the length of the room, and before the door was even in her sight he had a grip on her wrist. All thoughts left her mind, all except the thought of his large, warm hand sliding to envelop her tiny one. It was like he had a little fire in the palm of his hand, heating her up.

* * *

"Hey," was the word that automatically tumbled off his lips as his thoughts fled him. Priceless figure, rich chocolate eyes, perfect silk hair. ''I'm Natsu Dragneel."

Lucy couldn't breath. Her mind was a broken record, chanting 'be still, my heart.' She recollected herself the best she could. A genuine smile sneaked its way onto her face. "Lucy."

She wondered if it was possible to fall any deeper, but she did just that when he didn't pry for her family name.

Her thoughts at the moment were not clean.

But this was Natsu, and Natsu, however charming he might first seem, was an idiot.

And at that moment, he choose to reveal his true colors. He grabbed Lucy's hand and ran full speed towards the door. "Let's go get something to eat, Luigi!"

Even as she started to sputter, most likely rudely startled out of her fantasies, part of her liked this moronic naïvety even more. It was something she could compete with. "MY NAME IS LUCY, NOT LUIGI!"

"Whatever, Luigi. C'mon, I'm starving!

"YOU-" But Lucy cut herself off and then just let herself be dragged along, her face split into a smile. "It's_ LUCY_, idiot," was her final, weak protest as she took off with him down the street, not letting her hand leave the comfort of his.

And Natsu wouldn't let it if she tried.

* * *

**_The End._**

**Sequel now posted**


End file.
